The invention relates to a centrifugal rpm governor for fuel injection internal combustion engines, and in particular to centrifugal rpm governors which adjust the fuel quantity control rod of a fuel injection supply pump. The governor includes flyweights displaceable as a function of engine rpm, a governor sleeve connected to the flyweights for displacement as a function of the displacement of the flyweights, an intermediate lever pivotably connected to the governor sleeve, and connectable to the fuel quantity control rod, a setting lever connected to the intermediate lever for arbitrarily adjusting the intermediate lever, a stop cam defining a cam surface which determines the full-load fuel quantity, and an adaptor lever system having an adaptor lever, actuated by the governor sleeve, which includes a cam follower which contacts the cam surface.
A centrifugal rpm governor, such as that noted above, and provided with an adaptor lever system, is already known (German Offenlegungsschrift--laid open application No. 26 56 261); the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,925 issued on Aug. 21, 1979 and is assigned to the assignee of this application. In the known governors, the adaptor lever system must be dragged along with the adjustment member during idling operation as well, that is, when the idling rpm level is being governed. Because of the smaller work capacity of the governor during idling, this can have a disadvantageous effect on the function of the governor during idling. This known rpm governor already includes in its adaptor lever system a bell crank which couples the adaptor lever to the governor sleeve, and this enables a freely selectable increased translation by means of the translation of the bell crank, from the adjustment member path into the pickup path of the cam follower of the adaptor lever.
Friction and inertia forces in these levers can have a disadvantageous effect, however, on the function of the governor during idling.